catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Electra/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Electra. She is a minor ensemble character, not included in smaller productions. Sometimes Electra is used as a Swing; either as an official named swing character, or the costume is used as an un-named character when swings need to make an appearance or if a female swing needs to cover a male character. Designs Electra Kitten Design 1.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Anita Pashley in the Original Cast, 1981 Invitation L8105.jpg Deut Kittens l81 2.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Jayne Draper * Sally Dewhurst * Jane Watts * Julie-Ann Marsh * Jackie Crawford * Robin Cleaver * Wendy Kitching * Leah Sue Morland * Sarah Jane Honeywell * Nicola-Lee Owens * Ellie Tyrrell * Agnes Vandrepote * Leah Sue Morland * Julie Carlton Admetus Electra l8709.jpg|Jackie Crawford Tugger l8709 06.jpg|Jackie Crawford Pyramid l8806 52.jpg|Jackie Crawford Tugger l8806 06.jpg|Jackie Crawford Deut Ensemble l8904 23.jpg|Robin Cleaver Deut Kittens L9002.png|Robin Cleaver Pyramid l9111 27.jpg|Wendy Kitching Admetus Electra L9206.jpg|Leah Sue Morland Jellicle Songs l9211 30.jpg|Leah Sue Morland Jellicle Songs l9211 12.jpg|Leah Sue Morland Pyramid L9211 Tomkittens.jpg|Leah Sue Morland Jellicle Songs l9305 15.jpg|Sarah Jane Honeywell Electra Peke l9305 12.jpg|Sarah Jane Honeywell Munkustrap Kittens l9305 18.jpg|Sarah Jane Honeywell Jellicle Songs 3 l9406 11.jpg|Sarah Jane Honeywell Pyramid l9505 Deut Leccie Carb Rumple.jpg|Nicola-Lee Owens Electra l9511 40.jpg|Ellie Tyrrell Electra L9511 05.jpg|Ellie Tyrrell Pyramid l9511 Deut Admetus Rumple Leccie.jpg|Ellie Tyrrell L9608 02Electra.jpg|Ellie Tyrrell Electra L9608 10.jpg |Ellie Tyrrell Pyramid L9608 01 Deut Admetus Rumple.jpg|Ellie Tyrrell Electra Jenny Leah Sue Susie McKenna L9712.png|Leah Sue Morland Pyramid l9712 01 Deut Admetus Rumple.png|Leah Sue Morland Tugger L9712 07 Tee Jaye.png|Leah Sue Morland Electra Leah Sue Morland L9712.png|Leah Sue Morland Jellicle Songs L9807.png|Agnes Vandrepote Tugger Electra L9807.png|Agnes Vandrepote Electra Agnes Vandrepote L1999 11.jpg|Agnes Vandrepote Electra l9911 27.jpg|Agnes Vandrepote Tugger Kittens l0006 16 Tom Lucas.jpg|Julie Carlton Munkus Kittens l0006 10.jpg|Julie Carlton Munkus Kittens l0102 04.jpg|Julie Carlton Electra Julie Ann March London 85 1.jpeg|Julie-Ann Marsh Electra Julie Ann March London 85 2.jpeg|Julie-Ann Marsh Kittens 1987 April Duchess of Windsor Jewellery.jpg|Jackie Crawford Electra L88 Sally Dewhurst.jpg|Sally Dewhurst Electra 1988 Sally Dewhurst2.jpg |Sally Dewhurst Electra 1988 Sally Dewhurst3.jpg |Sally Dewhurst Electra Whiteley Promo London 2000 07.jpg|Promo event, 2000 Electra Whiteley Promo London 2000 08.jpg|Promo event, 2000 Electra Bill Misto Whiteley Promo London 2000 09.jpg|Promo event, 2000 Film Cover 1.jpg|Agnes Vandrepote Electra leap video ad.jpg|Agnes Vandrepote 1998 Film * Leah Sue Morland Electra Leah Sue Morland Film 01.jpg Electra Leah Sue Morland Film 03.jpg Electra Leah Sue Morland Film 02.jpg Tugger 02 cats-film-256.jpg Invitation Group Film 01.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1993-95 * Zoe Smith * Lucie Fentum Electra Swings Finale uk9307.png Electra Zoe Smith Uk9402 43.jpg Tugger Kittens Darren Bennett Uk9402 01.jpg London / Blackpool Revival The London revival inherited multiple costumes from the German Tent tour, both the traditional Electra costume and the Lightning Electra unitard. While Electra was not a character in this production, both costumes were used by swings for promo events. Rumple Jenny Leccie Deut L14 1.jpg Baby Cass Electra Jellicle Songs 8 L14.jpg|BabyGriz forward, Electra behind Electra UK15 Paris promo 1.jpg Kittens Electra Electra Blackpool 2015 11.jpg|Traditional Electra top; Lightning Electra below Pyramid Carby Electra Electra Blackpool 2015 26.jpg|Traditional Electra top; Lightning Electra below UK/International Tour Swings Electra Pounce UK16 01.png|2016 Jenny Leccie Vic Jemima amsterdam 20 dec 18.jpg|Dec 2018 Electra Alice Cornwell UK16 01.jpg Electra Alice Cornwell UK16 02.jpg Electra George Alice Cornwell Dane Quixall UK16 01.jpg Electra Basel press 03.jpg Electra George Basel press 22.jpg Electra George Basel press 18 crop.jpg Electra George Basel press 13.jpg Electra George Basel press 12.jpg Green Eyes UK tour 2016 15.jpg US Productions Broadway Revival ' * Lili Froehlich until 29/10/2017 * Mallory Michaellann First appearance of Electra in a US production. Electra Lili Froehlich Bway Revival 2016.jpg|Lili Froehlich Electra Sillabub Pyramid Broadway 16.jpg|Lili Froehlich Plato Electra opening night.jpg|Lili Froehlich Electra opening night.jpg|Lili Froehlich Cast Bows opening night 1.jpg|Lili Froehlich Electra Backstage Lili Froehlich Bway Revival 2017.jpg|Lili Froehlich Electra 1 vid us16.png|Lili Froehlich Electra Pounce kittens1 US16.JPG|Lili Froehlich Electra Alonzo ajsimmo88.png|Lili Froehlich Electra Mungojerrie with cats broadway 2017.jpg|Mallory Michaellann Electra Victoria Costume Display US6.jpg|Costume Display Australian Productions 'Australian Circus Tent Tour * Belinda Allchin - Acrobat Electra Belinda Allchin Aus Circus Opening Night.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * Emma Delmenico * Mischana Dellora-Cornish * Sophie Shanks * Kassie Martin Named swing Electra. Electra Mischana Dellora Cornish Aus 2010 01.jpg Electra Mischana Dellora Cornish Aus 2010 02.jpg Electra Mischana Dellora Cornish Aus 2009 01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 * Kathryn Sgroi * Erin James Electra Kathryn Sgroi Asia 2014 01.jpg|Kathryn Sgroi Electra Cats 2015 Erin James.jpg |Erin James Australia NZ 2015 * Bree Langridge Electra became a full ensemble character, not a swing. Electra Bree Langridge Aus 2016 01.jpg Kittens Aus 2015 01.jpg Rumple Electra Jemima Press Aus 2016 01.jpg Rumple Electra Jemima Press Aus 2016 02.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Jazz Miller Electra returned to being a named swing. Electra Jazz Miller 1.jpg Electra Jazz Miller 2.jpg Tugger girls 2 Asia 17.jpg Tugger girls 1 Asia 17.jpg German Productions Berlin 2002-04 ' * Tiziana Doneda Electra berlin-tizi.jpg Tugger Girls Berlin De02 12.jpg 'Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 ' * Lara Glew Pyramid Duss04 21.jpg Tumble Electra Jellicle Ball German Tour 05 press 1.jpg Finale Pounce Misto Electra Munich 2006 04 18.jpg Electra 2556-28.jpg Elektra & Mungo - Karin Sang & Markus Giess 2006.jpg|Karin Sang (swing) Tumble Electra daymon pat.jpg|Patricia Hodell (swing) 'German Tent Tour 2010-2013 ''' * Jo Lucy Rackham * Jasmin Colangelo Electra Demeter Tent Tour 11.jpg German Tent Electra 1.jpg Tugger 01 Tent Tour.jpg Electra German Tour.jpg Electra 2 Koln 2012.jpg Electra 1 Koln 2012.jpg De11 17Electra.jpg Skimble butt 01 Tent Tour.jpg Pounce Babygriz meet Tent Tour 4.jpg|"Babygriz" costume worn by Electra covers Tumble Babygriz meet Tent Tour 2.jpg|"Babygriz" costume worn by Electra covers Electra Mungo promo tent tour 2.jpg Tumble Electra Vic Koln 2012.jpg Peter Weck 2012 01 Koln 04.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Vienna featured Etcetera not '''Electra, but used the darker tabby design we associate with Electra. Tugger Michael Howe Vienna 1983 04.jpg Deut Kittens Vienna 83 35.jpg Etcetera Frances ONeill Vienna Autograph.jpg Antwerp 1996 * Elvira Becks This role was covered by both male and female swings, the male swings playing Tombrutus. Electra Antwerp96.jpg 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 * Katherine Lipp * Emma Delmenico * Cat Lane Named Swing. Kitten Pile 1 World Tour 2001 01.jpg|(bottom) Electra Renee Burleigh World Tour 2003.jpg|Renee Burleigh Munkus Ensemble 2 Shanghai 2003.jpg Madrid 2003 * Eva Álvarez Naming 1c Madrid 2003.jpg Tumble ad 1 Madrid 2003.jpg Tugger 021 Madrid 2003.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Helen Geets Electra Helen Geets Dutch Tour06 1.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn (swing) Cass Electra Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn (swing) Tugger girls 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Tugger Gino Emnes Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 Electra Korea 2008.png Tugger 1 S Korea 2011.jpg 2010s Brazil 2010 * Marina Costa Electra Brazil 006.jpg Tugger Brazil 028.jpg Tugger Brazil 026.jpg China 2012 Electra Zhao Zixuan China 2012 01.jpg Mexico 2013 *Carla Remes *Mariana Morales Mex 2013 Electra Carla Remes.jpg|Carla Remes Vienna 2019 * Vicky Riddoch Electra Vicky Riddoch Opening Night Vienna 2019 01.jpg Skimble Electra Jenny Vienna 2019.jpg Electra Vicky Riddoch Vienna 2019.jpg Category:Character Galleries